Slayers Destiny
by Soul Valkyrie
Summary: Fate has sent Greace back to the slayers world. Terrible Things happen whenever she is near.... is war coming
1. Default Chapter

Slayers Destiny: Final Battles, Final Truths By: Valkyrie Chapter 1: Arrival of the golden Priestess, the annoyance given to the purple priest  
  
*Note: I do not own slayers...So nah nah ne boo boo you can not sue me. =p Plus, slayers does not own any charcters created by my simple, feeble mind. (Side note: only reason for me typing this out is so i dont play any more stupid stories in my complicated mind... pathetic right?!?!)  
  
It had been one year since the defeat of Darkstar and Xellos was losing his mind. He floated outside of the last of the golden dragons home. She had created a little pottery/tea/mace shop. The maces made him sweat dropped due to the fact every time he visted all of them would would be thrown at him from every direction. How she was able to do that was something he would never understand. Val -no longer ValGarv- was only a year old. Xellos had to wonder if the boy thought he was his father or something. The image of a giant mace appeared in his head and he decided to forget that little idea. "I'm in no way a father figure...Filia... WHY CAN'T MY LIFE EVER GO RIGHT???" Xellos screamed into the darkness of the night. Two arms suddenly appeared from nowhere and wrapped around his neck. Xellos yiped and teleported away, though rather clumisly. He looked up to find a women laughing her head off. She had white hair streaked with gold. Her eyes were a blood red color except for gold speckles in them. She wore a turtle-neck sleeveless shirt that was black. She had pants on that on the left leg the whole legging went down to her ankle and on the right leg the legging went down to her knee. Her hair was floating all around her as she floated in the air laughing her heart out at the scared mazoku.  
  
"So what is the Priestess of L-sama doing here? Sent to end the world? Sent to end me?" Xellos said his usual genki smile gone from his face and his purple slitted eyes wide with anticipation. The priestess looked down at him, and for a moment her entire eyes went full gold but soon went back to the original red and gold specked. She stated matter of factly, "I'm on, if you need to know you stupid wolf, vacation." The priestess had only been on vacation twice before. The first was when the golden dragons killed off the ancient black dragons. The second was during the war of the monsters fall. "Greace, I demand to know why you are here. NOW!!"Xellos demanded with great venomn. Greace looked down at him, her eyes showing the usual lack of emotion. She then suddenly smiled,"The great Xellos, in love with a ryuuzoku. One, who in turn calls him a namagomi and tries to smash him with her mace. I never thought that you would fall in love. My wittle xelly is aww grown up." She chuckled at his lack of response. Xellos paled a great bit. His eyes were wide opened and his jaw was slack. Suddenly in his mind a voice echoed, 'Xellos, come now!' Xellos gave greace one more look before teleporting to wolf pack island. He walked down the long hallway to the room where his mistress xelas was waiting. Though, for once in the past year, she nor filia was on his mind. He was thinking of only greace. He met her after he killed lots of the golden dragons. She had asked him what he was doing and he had answered, 'Sora wa himitsu desu.' He then learned that you should never anger a priestess of the lord of nightmares. It took him awhile to get the curse off himself. "Xellos, i want you to travel with the ryuuzoku filia and stay with her until she meets up with Inverse and the others. Then i want you to stay with them all. Protect them. They are needed. Do you understand?" Xelas the greater beast said, looking at her creation. Xellos nodded and teleported. Xellas side and looked to her left to see Luna Inverse. On Xellas right was what looked like a little girl. The little girl had lavendar hair that was draped down to her waist. She giggled. Xellas looked at the little girl and said,"Milener, General and messenger of the Lord of Nightmares, I have done as requested." Milener giggled then spoke in a voice that didn't sound like a childs voice at all,"Greace is on vacation...in a way. She's going to help Lina and the little gang defeat the oncoming onslaught that is coming this way. Plus, she is going to make it her personal mission to get xellos and filia to admit their love for each other." Luna chuckled, "seems in time you'll be a grandma Xellas. If i know greace she wont stop till their together. Now if my ill tempered sister and the blond boy would just figure it out then i will be content." Xellas doing a long smoke and sighed. She knew she'd never be the only thing in xellos's life. But xellos had to grow up sometime. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visting Friends and Someone Finds out a Secret Authors Note: Just so everyone doesn't get angry at wittle oh me Zel and ::Shudders:: the overly justicfied Amelia will becoming later on. My story centers on Xellos and Filia getting together. Lina and Gourry. Amelia and Zel. But it also centers on the truth behind what people say and how they feel. In later chapters whole chapter may be only what a person is thinking. The disclaimer for the first chapter applies with all other chapters in the story.  
  
Filia was the last of her kind. She was pained by that thought. She looked down at the boy she had come to raise. Val was the last of his race too. She felt it was pathetic in away of being the last of the god Cepheed's creations. Then, suddenly her thoughts drifted to Xellos. The vase she was making suddenly was squished between her hands. "Namagomi...mazoku...You haunt me...why?"She whispered to herself. The bell at the front door chiming brought her back to reality. She washed her hands and headed to the front. "Hey, Gourry! Doesn't this place remind you of Filia?" A familiar voice rang out. "Filia??You mean the guy with purple hair and slitted eyes?" Gourry said obviously clueless as always. There was a thump and a groan. "You stupid Jelly fish head. Thats xellos. Filias the dragon always try to beat up xellos." Lina shouted. Filia sighed as she headed to the front. Lina stood over a "grounded" gourry. It took a few minutes to pass before lina realized someone else was in the room. "Sorry about that...FILIA!!" Lina gasped. "Hey, Lina," Then directing towards the ground,"Gourry" "Should of realized you owned this place. Did you make the pottery? Their great. Love the maces. It rings, 'Filia is here. No mazoku aloud.'"Lina said no realizing the veins popping up on filia. "NAMAGOMI... GET OUT OF MY STORE!!!" Filia screamed taking out her mace from under her skirt. She swung it as hard as she could behind her. It came in contact with the wall. A women stood next to the giant hole the mace had made. She blinked and sweat dropped. She had a cloak on so it was hard to see what she looked like underneath. Filia was dumbfounded that she had nearly killed and innocent bystander. "My...My...My... it seems everyones favorite violent, selfish, and arrogant lizard lips has lost her ideas of what a mazoku is." Xellos said as he teleported next to filia. He eyed the girl with cloak. "Greace, Whats with the stupid outfit? The great priestess dressing up like a... human. That is so fun...Itai!"Xellos was cut of by a hammer coming into contact with his head. Greace pulled off the the cloak and stood in the same outfit she had been when she saw xellos before. Except, this time she held a hammer that touched the roof of the building. She then smacked xellos a few more times with the hammer. "Stupid genki priest...Hey Xelly,i have a new name for you,"She smiled evily."You name shall be 'Xellos the ryuuzoku lov....."She was cut of by xellos gloved hand slipping over her mouth. She glared at his hand, then she bit into his hand. Xellos yiped and flew backwards knocking a whole bookshelf full of maces on top of him self. Filia grinned widely and started having a laughing fit. Greace smiled then turned to xellos with an mischivious glint in her eyes. "Xelly why don't you tell Filia-sama how you feel toward..." Her voice was cut out again as Xellos covered her mouth with his hand again. She bit his hand again not really caring if anything quite happened. Xellos glared at the back of her head and teleported her and himself away from Filia's home. Greace some how managed to bring her leg up and kicked him in the face hard. She turned grabbed his hand and quickly flipped him over her shoulder. He lay breathless on the ground. He was barely able to dodge her foot coming down in a clean arc towards his head. His violet eyes filled with a kind of hatred for not fighting. He lunged at her. She smiled as if she had been waiting for him to do that. Before Xellos could say, 'Mazoku rule!' he had a silver coller around his neck. "Never mess with one who can provoke even the most calm person into hatred. You should never forget who i was before i became the Priestess of the Lord of Nightmare." She stated with a bit of triumph in her voice. She teleported back to Filia's house with a poor whining Xellos. As she opened the door she heard loud crunching and plates being put on plates. She walked to Filia's kitchen and gasped at the mountain of plates and food on the table. She was shocked most by the only two people at the table. "Do they always eat like this?" She asked Filia who was sitting in the corner drinking tea calmly. Two voices rang out before Filia could answer, "YEPH," Lina and Gourry said at the exact same time, both with food in their mouth. Greace sweat dropped deeply. She threw xellos onto filias lap and hurried out, obviously disgusted. Xellos stared up at Filia in shock that she ahd not thrown him off yet. What he saw set him into even more of a shock. She was blushing. The emotion pouring from her was embarassment and... happiness. Suddenly all emotion changed to anger. She screamed throwing him off and then wacked him a few times with her mace. She left the room quickly disgusted with her self. "xelloph do youth like Philia?" Gourry said in the middle of eat a ham leg. Both Lina and Xellos stared at gourry with shock. Gourry took the chance to grab Lina's plate of chicken. This brought her out of her shock and soon she was attacking gourry to get her food back. Xellos took this oppurtune time to leave. Un beknowst to him Gourry had been watching while xellos dissappeared. 


End file.
